happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding a Fast Food Restaurant
Finding a Fast Food Restaurant is a Happy Feet fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Fishy O'Monday's Manager *Ramón (mentioned) *The Five Amigos (mentioned) *Roy the Elder (mentioned) Transcript The short begins at Emperor-Land when Penguin Elementary was over and Erik returned with his mother and father. *Erik: Mom, Dad! *Mumble and Gloria: Erik! *Erik: It's good to see you guys. *Mumble: How did you do at school today. *Erik: Great and i am planing to get a heartsong like your mother and father has. *Mumble: Oh and this is why i can't sing since i was a little baby like your age. *Erik: What did they do to you. *Mumble: Well, they laugh at me, the skuas give me a bow-tie, everyone kicked me out of the party, and then, i met Ramón and his Amigos since they were at Adelie-Land. *Erik: I never went there before. *Mumble: Well, Ramón and his family bought them in a new Adelie-Land when Roy and his elders celebreate by defeating the Alpha Skua. *Erik: Man, i'm hungry. *Mumble: Me too and let's go to a fast food restaurant. *Gloria: Mumble!, we live on the ice! *Mumble: Who cares Gloria and i'm going with my son *Gloria: Then, i don't come! >:( *Mumble: Fine!, you leave us alone! *Erik: What happen? *Mumble: My wife is annoying and she needs to stop. *Erik: Does she have to listen to her father *Mumble: Yeah and we need to go *Erik: Okey Dokie When Mumble and Erik leaves Emperor-Land, they went to Snowy Plains, and found a fast food restaurant called "Fishy O'Monday's". *Mumble: Fishy O'Monday's? *Erik: I never heard of it *Mumble: Let's go When Mumble and Erik enters Fishy O'Monday's, they saw a ice floor and a ice glass. *Mumble: Let's get our food *Erik: All right The manager name is a emperor penguin and let's continue the story *Fishy O'Monday's Manager: Welcome to Fishy O'Monday's and may a take your order? *Mumble: I want 5 fishes, a kid's meal for my son, and a soda please *Fishy O'Monday's Manager: I'm sorry, we do not sell soda here and can you repeat your order? *Mumble: What? *Fishy O'Monday's Manager: Oh i forgot, i have a meeting so the place have to be close. *Mumble: Ahhhhh suck this place! and this is worst than being dropped by an egg! *Erik: Mumble!, i found a good restaurant on the left called "Fish King"! *Mumble: Hi, i need to go and bye. Mumble and his son begins to leave Fishy O'Monday's *Fishy O'Monday's Manager: Man, those guins are trolls. (Before the story ends, Mumble and Erik went to Fish King while they serve there order and it works! Inside of Fish King) *Erik: This is the best lunch ever! *Mumble: It's your lucky day Erik and next time, we would go there again with Gloria and Ramón. *Erik: But what about the Amigos? *Mumble: There coming too and we have to go there next time. *Erik: Um, Okay. *Mumble: Your welcome. THE END Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions